<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problems only I can solve? by alex_mono86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719054">Problems only I can solve?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_mono86/pseuds/alex_mono86'>alex_mono86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_mono86/pseuds/alex_mono86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaeyoung felt odd as soon as she woke up, she didn't necessarily feel like something was wrong or right. Just weird, like today was different than any other day. So as soon as she got up, she walked into the kitchen and asked if anybody else felt off, but nobody did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problems only I can solve?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a brand new one-shot I've been working on so I hope whoever reads it enjoys it. I have been wanting to do a time travel/time loop fanfic for a while. I kept thinking whether or not if this book would fit better as multiple chapters or just one chapter. Eventually, I just thought this would turn out well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>